1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sealed contact device, and more particularly to an electromagnetic relay for power loads which can promptly extinguish an arc which occurs.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an arc extinguisher used in a sealed contact device, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-285547 discloses a device which extinguishes an arc occurring between a movable contact piece and a fixed contact piece when a contact of the fixed contact piece is separated from a contact of the movable contact piece by narrowing the arc between right and left sidewalls of an arc barrier.
However, the above-mentioned arc extinguisher, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the prior art, has had a problem that an arc can be extinguished when the arc between contacts reaches an arc barrier 5, but the arc cannot be promptly and certainly extinguished when the arc does not reach the arc barrier.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problem of the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a sealed contact device which can attract an arc if and when it occurs to extinguish the arc promptly and certainly.